In recent years, in a mobile communication system, there has been a remarkable rise of smartphones with which conventional mobile phone terminals (mobile stations) are being replaced. The smartphone is accepted as a device that is usable on a mobile communication network, and that has connectivity to the Internet in addition to the functions (telephone service, short message service, and a camera and the like) provided by a conventional mobile phone terminal, and enables a user to optionally download and use an unlimited number of applications.
Applications installed in such smartphones transmit and receive data, when necessary, to and from the core network constituting a mobile communication system. For this reason, nowadays, a problem has been pointed out in that these applications cause an increase in traffic and congestion in the mobile communication system.
As a technique of avoiding such congestion by a network (carrier) side, “access control” has been known. For example, in 3G specified in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Access Class Barring which restricts all types of communications without limiting barring on specific types of communications, and Domain Specific Access Control (DSAC) which restricts communications via specific communication domains (circuit switched domain, for example) are provided (See Non-Patent Document 1, for example). In addition, in Long Term Evolution (LTE), Access Class Barring and Service Specific Access Control (SSAC) which restricts specific services (voice calls or video phones, for example) are provided.